


The haircut

by mikadoa2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, I like to think that Eli reacts a lot like Tamaki suoh, Nozomi is very confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadoa2/pseuds/mikadoa2
Summary: Eli and nozomi haven't seen each other in 2 month, and what better than to finally meet again around a family reunion? Eli's cousin and uncle are also coming from Russia!For that special event, she went for a little haircut- it didn't turn out well.Little problem: Eli and her cousin are related doopelgangers. And poor Nozomi is very very confused.





	The haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> Thanks for trying to read this. It's actually my first fic so please understand my little/no experience in writing.  
> I hope you'll still enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Your comments are all welcome - especially for mistakes -!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I'll see you for a future fic.
> 
> \- A2

 It’s 7 in the morning and the two girls are already up. Both excited for this long awaited day.They haven’t seen each other in over two month and they couldn’t be more happy for this memorable day.They stayed loyal to each other during the vacations. Nozomi went away to her parents somewhere in the world and eli stayed in japan to move into her new accommodation for her first year in university.

_ching ching_

A messaged showed itself on Eli’s phone

 **Nozomi** : Hey babe, so impatient to finally see you tonight!

Eli smiled at the sweet words and went on to answer to her girlfriend

 **Eli** : Hi my love, can’t wait too! Remember my cousin and uncle are also coming. Dress nicely.

 **Eli** : I didn't mean to say that! You always dress nicely .

 **Nozomi** : Hahaha I know Elichi. I’m beautiful !

 **Eli** : You are. The most beautiful person I have ever met.

 **Nozomi** : //// \\\\\\\\\… Thank you love.

 **Nozomi** : Anyway, I can’t wait . By the way what does your cousin look like ? Can you send a picture?

 **Eli** : No, you’ll see tonight! Little hint : we look alike.

 **Nozomi:** Elicchi is a meanie. （へ。へゅ）

 **Eli** : Nozomi, I need to go! I have an appointment at the hairdresser. I ‘ll see you later.  
And No I won’t show you until tonight. It’ll be a surprise. See you later my love.

 **Nozomi** : URG, I want to see! See you later babe.

Eli smirked at that and went to get prepared.  
When she was putting her shoes to leave she heard another message but not from Nozomi this time. It was from Stanislav.

He said they would be arriving in a few hours and that they were impatient to finally see them again.

Eli was so glad. She hasn’t seen her dzyadyushka ( uncle ) and Stanislav in four years.  
They were coming on a sort of business trip as Stanislav was going to study in japan for university and her dzyadyuska was visiting a trade partner. Since u’s first started, Stanislav was one of the first to back Eli up on her performances.

They actually went to ballet school together when they were young. But Stanislav gave up first. Not too late after, Eli stopped too. At that age, they were inseparable and the fact that they are just one year apart and that they look like twins never helped to detached them from one another.

So of course they got really close. Now they're all grown up and puberty hit them like trucks. They were both extremely gifted, mentally and physically.

Being able to finally see her long lost “ twin” was incredible. She knew the feeling was mutual.

Eli answered and went to leave for her appointment.

* * *

 

In the mean time, Nozomi was getting ready for tonight’s dinner. She was anxious, scared and excited all at the same time; if that was even possible.

She wanted to meet Elichi’s relative so badly she couldn’t stop her pacing. What she wanted most though, was to see her beloved for what felt like an eternity.

Elichi was her life and during this long vacation, video chats were not enough. The possibility to hug her or kiss her at times were what made her most annoyed about this long separation.

She shook her head and stopped worrying about how tonight’s new family members would react.

She went to look for her favorite outfit. A beautiful dress, not too classy nor too sportsy. Perfect for the occasion. It was more of an autumn dress with a matching hat- which she wasn't going to wear-, but it was beautiful and simple.

White, long ordained with lace and a medium sized purple bow on the chest.

The dress would go perfectly with a lavender scarf, dark stockings , cute black wedges with its assorting little black purse and a thick deep purple coat.

 _Ah Elichi, I hope your family is as easy to please as you are. OH how much I’ve missed you!_ Nozomi thought to herself .

She then went on to think about what she was going to eat for breakfast and lunch and what time she’d have to leave the house to be on time for the dinner.

 _I have to get a present for the invitation! Maybe chocolate will do. I know the ayase’s are fans. Great it settled I ll go get a box._  
_I’ll come early to help out too , it’ll be a surprise._

She then went on to get prepared for her day and left her apartment for chocolates.

 

* * *

 

  
It was now 10 o'clock in the morning and eli thought she wanted to die.

 _Few hours ago_  
She not only arrived late for her appointment due to morning hour traffic but she also had to wait 1 hour for the next available hairdresser.  
For some reason she thought the hairdressers all looked at her weirdly maybe due to her being late,whatever it was they weren't friendly glances. She brushed it off and warned her mother that they would be next in line.

Catherine- Mama ayase - came along for her monthly hairdo. She looked up from her magazine smiling at her daughter telling her that being patient was always a virtue .

As they were both called for their turn, they sat at adjacent chairs and the hairdressers started their jobs.

It was 9: 35 and everything was going well.

She and her mother washed up first, then they both sat back in their original places to move on to the cutting. Her mother ’s hair was in a charlotte for a perm and she was in a low ponytail.

Eli’s hair grew a lot during the summer. She dared to say that it was longer than Nozomi’s. What better than to get a fresh cut to see her loved ones?

She was wrong, because in just a few seconds a cockroach flew in and landed at the back of her head.  
The hairdresser having his scissors in hand and his inhuman-like reflexes, yelled and made a huge movement with his arm to shoo off the unwanted insect.

In the process of hitting the cockroach, he had opened the scissors and cut through hair. - Don't ask for the exact movements, they could never be reproduced-  
Lucky for everyone, it hit the cockroach dead. Unlucky for Eli, it cut her low ponytail.

Eli felt it the instant her hair landed on the floor. She gasped loudly enough for the whole hair salon to hear and her hand went directly to the back of her head.  
Everyone turned their heads and then a shroud scream was heard throughout the whole town.

It was the hairdresser. He bent down and took the long ponytail in his hands. Finally coming up to his feet, his was in tears and rushed to eli to ask for forgiveness.

A lot of sorrys and bows with “ your family will have free consulting for life in our shop” were said during that disaster.

Although Mama ayase was happy for the lifetimes worth of free consultations, she immediately asked for a short hair expert.

She didn't want her daughter looking like a young badly brushed boy.

While Eli was wondering if she should cry or kill someone or do both at the same time, mama ayase talked with the expert and they both agreed with a short layered and voluminous haircut.

As the expert started to cut, the look started to show more and more. Catherine stopped her directly as she was about to cut through Eli’s fringe and told her to go more with a fringe haircut .  
The expert seemed deep in thought and went to get her booklet to show a picture. They seemed to agree and Catherine brought her chair closer to her daughter’s and sat back down .

“Everything will be alright. Don’t worry mama’s got your back. You will look so beautiful and feminine no one will mistaken you for a boy.” Catherine gently said while caressing eli’s hand.  
“Not even Nozomi?” Eli barely murmured  
“Nozomi of all people will recognize you. I promise” Her mother reassured her.

Eli simply nodded, fully trusting her mother.

_Back to normal time_

After about 20 minutes the woman finished and put a mirror behind Eli while softly saying:

“The choppy razor hairstyle shows off the soft texture of your blonde hair. A combination of medium to long layers cut throughout the back and sides creates the layered hairstyle much movement.The front layers are kept longer and thinned just kissing the eyes. It looks boyish but is simple to maintain. Your hair is thick and beautiful, you'll be able to style it the way you like.”

She was right, Eli had thick hair and she could style it easily.

As she looked carefully at her new face, she wasn’t too disappointed. Sure she never wanted that at the beginning but the woman really arranged it carefully and it looked great.

There was just a little problem; to herself, Eli look not like a boy nor like a girl. She looked like both. She turned to her mother that was very carefully considering the new hairstyle and smiled.  
Reassuring Eli she lifted 2 thumbs up and reading Eli’s expression finished : “Don't worry, if you put a bit of make up, no one will ever mistaken you for a boy.”

Eli glanced back and finally agreed to her fate. They started getting ready to leave when they both heard gasps and hushes all around the salon.

They both walked towards the exit and Eli caught some woman blushing and others not so discreetly telling each other “ WOW she’s so sexy, I would totally date her”  
or “ Imagine her with her hair pushed back.” With another enthusiastically answering“ Omg yes!!”

Eli was reassured but not sure of the circumstances.

* * *

 

Back home the reactions was not what both woman were waiting for.

“STANISLAVVVVV!!!” Eli heard and was taken aback when she felt small harms go around her waist with an additional weight. It was Alisa.

Eli and her mother looked at each other both biting their lips.  
‘Huh, wrong guess…” Eli revealed.

It took a long time of persuasion and affirmation to prove to Alisa that she was Eli.

“ Now that we think about it , you do have the same voice as Stanislav when he was younger. You were his perfect twin. As children sometimes we couldn't even tell you apart.” Her mother half joked.

“Well anyway for tonight , wear something body fitting and some make up and no one will mistaken you for Stanislav.” She finished.

Her father nodded all the while supportingly , not knowing what to say and understanding that his wife was the family’s life savior in such cases.

“For now put some normal clothes, I need help for tonight’s dinner” Catherine added after a little while.

* * *

 

6:30 PM

Night came very fast. Being at the beginning of spring meant getting a bit more of sunshine but still more cold. It was annoying yet reassuring for Nozomi as she didn't like the cold too much, but it also reminded her of Eli so all in all it was one of her favorite season.

 _“Chocolate - check, Beautiful dress - check, hair- check , make-up - check, and last but not least early at the ayase’s - check. I can’t wait to finally see her after so many months”_ Nozomi squealed internally.  
She pressed the door bell and waited patiently by the door.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Eli and Catherine were wondering who could be at the door. Both her father and Alisa had gone to get the family at the airport and could not have been back so fast with tokyo’s traffic. So they were out of the question.  
As for Nozomi she wasn't to come until 7:30 for dinner. So who could it be?

“What should we do?” Eli questioned.  
“Go get it. Maybe its someone important, we don't know.” Her mother said while cutting carrots.

Walking slowly to the door, Eli remembered that it was cold outside and that she had put on an oversized sweatshirt for extra heat.  
_“Urg, they may think I’m a guy. Well whatever, that’ll scare them away if they're vendors!”_ Eli thought  
She went to grab the door handle and opened the door slowly all the while greeting the unknown person formally.

A flash of blond hair and piercing blue eyes was the first thing Nozomi saw when the door opened. As the figure came out of the door frame she saw a tall beautiful boy greeting her.

“ OH Nozomi it’s you! I’m so glad I can finally see you!” The person hugged her.

“ Wow ,forward! Wait it must be stanilav. Eli’s cousin. - AND handsome, if I wasn't already with Eli i’d certainly lay my hands on him - Greet back Nozomi, greet back” she unknowingly said out loud.

Nozomi bowed and finally answered with a formal “ It’s so nice to finally meet you too.  
i couldn't wait to finally see you. How was your flight?”  
Eli was shocked. Had she heard right. _Did nozomi say Stanilav? And wait did she just flirt with him?!!_ Maybe she didn't hear her well so she tried once more

“umm Nozomi, its me Eli” She pointed a finger to her face.

Nozomi looked surprised for a second time and slightly smiled.

“ Eli is shorter and has much longer hair. And she has beautiful breasts” She laughed

“Though, I’m sure you would be very gifted too!” She seductively winked and glanced at Eli’s crotch. After that she slipped inside the house as if everything was alright. Waiting patiently to see her beloved.

Eli was about to die yet again on the same day. Dying twice, is that possible ? Well Eli made the impossible possible. Her girlfriend was undeniably flirting with her non-present cousin and she seemed to be having the time of her life.  _She didn't even recognized me! My own girlfriend !!!_ Eli cried internally.

That was it for Eli. She did the only thing that she could think would be the best choice in this kind of situation, she called her mother for help. More like yelled.

“ **MAMAAAAAAA !!!!!!** ” Eli cried from the still opened entrance.

A loud crying laughter was heard from the kitchen, it came from none other than Catherine who had heard the whole conversation.

Both girls went inside the kitchen to see the scene, and Eli lost hope in all humanity in an instant.  
Her own mother betraying her like this was astounding and all she wanted now was to leave this earth full of people unworthy of her presence.

Nozomi was trying to get Catherine off the floor - from all the laughter she ended up kneeling on the kitchen floor- all the while grinning at the funny situation which she did not understand.

Once everything settled down and Eli had given her a lecture, Catherine went from joker to serious in a millisecond and looked Nozomi dead in the eyes.

“ This is not Stanilav, it’s Elichika your girlfriend and my daughter. Stanislav has green eyes, thats the only thing that’s differentiates them”

Nozomi laughed again still thinking it was a joke but it soon died out when no one followed.  
She looked at both woman and stopped to stare at Eli. She looked really close and then looked back at Catherine who nodded about Eli really being Eli.

Nozomi looked for the 5th time at Eli . A hand went flying to her mouth as she tried to stop it from opening but she failed to retain the gawk that escaped her lips.

In a matter of second her eyes went white and she began to lose balance. She just fainted.  
Eli having gained both speed and strength during her vacation, caught Nozomi mid-air in bridle-style and immediately took her to her room.

Catherine, who was supposed to be the most mature one out of all, was rolled in a ball on the floor crying her eyes out of laughter as she couldn’t believe what had happened.

Good thing she got her camera ready when she heard the conversation at the door.

* * *

When Nozomi woke up she was laying on Eli’s bed with the lights half on. She looked around impatient to see her lover but was disappointed when she didn't see her anywhere.

It wasn't until she heard woman voices outside of the room that she finally decided to get up.  
When she rounded the corner of the corridor, she saw two figures standing and talking to each other.

“ What am I going to do now? She doesn't even recognize me” one stuttered

Nozomi knew this voice all too well , it was the same as the one she heard when arriving, Eli’s voice.

Before she had the time to rush to her lover’s side she heard none other than Eli’s mother taking back.

“ It’s alright darling. I swear! Just put this beanie on and she won’t see the difference and for goodness sake take off that sweatshirt you do look like a men like this.”

Nozomi heard a grunt coming from the younger woman and then shuffling signaling the sweater being taken off.

“ It’s cold!!!!” Eli complained.  
“ Get used to it. You don’t want your girlfriend to make out with the wrong person. Do you?!” Her mother fired back.

Eli gaped loudly and gave a sharp no.

Once Nozomi saw her cue to finally come, she was yet again interrupted by the door being open and letting four loud Russians laughing and yelling nonsense in their native language.

She peaked from the corner of the corridor that led to the living room and to the far back to the entrance.  
Two older man in their fitfy's entered first and were joyfully welcomed by Catherine and Eli. Not far behind came two other people. Alissa was in front of a beautiful young man that just entered with his arms around her waist.

Since it was cold outside, they were all wearing warm clothing and notably hats or beanies.

“ Stanislav, Рада тебя видеть!!! Что нового?” Eli rushed to the young man’s side encircling him in a tight hug. [ stanislav , nice to see you ! whats up?]

“Все хорошо! и ты?” Stanislav hugged back. [ all ’s good and you?]

As they continued chatting, something in Nozomi’s mind clicked.

 _“Oh its the cousin._ ” She thought. _“Wow they're the same height. Almost same corpulence too. The beanies are really confusing, it looks like a mirror. Shit what am I going to do???”_

While Nozomi was dying to know how to react and how to differentiate her girlfriend , everyone had greeted and had removed excess clothes in the warm home, missing crucial details of the “fake twins”.

“ OH my girlfriend is already here!! I’d like you guys to meet her.” Eli exclaimed.

As if on cue Nozomi pushed herself off the wall and tried to do a 180° forgetting about her slippery stockings. Almost falling on her face, she caught herself with her hands and continued running as far as she could to ovoid the coming events.

Her best idea for hiding. Eli’s room.

 _“ Omg, what an idiot!! You couldn’t have thought of any other place?_ ” _“ Nozomi, I’m never letting you leave the house again”_ Nozomi lectured herself.

She was trying to find a corner to hide between. “ _Maybe a curtain would do?” OMGGG,NNOOO!!_ ” She was getting tired of her own stupidity. At those time the best choice would be to play dead.

 _“ Play dead!! That’s it”_ Nozomi squealed.  
  
She laid on Eli’s bed and faced away from the door. She heard voices coming near and her heartbeat was breaking the drumming lines.

 _“ Calm down!!!! PLEASE”_ She reminded herself that it was only Eli and that she didn't need to worry.

“ Give me a minute, I’ll go see if she woke up” She overheard Eli spoke by the door.  
Footsteps and Eli’s body weight with the cover shuffling filled the room and made Nozomi even more anxious.

She felt a strong hand slowly and gently make its from her smaller back to her abdomen.  
It settled right under her breast and Eli’s weight leant forward putting half of it on Nozomi’s sided body.

“ Rise and shine my love, we have company and i’d like you to meet them” a murmur made its way to nozomi’s ear.

That’s when she thought she was about to explode.

Her hand grasped the nearest fabric - the bedsheets - and she did all she could not to look back or tense up.

A kiss on her cheeks made her blush furiously but what really got her was the slow romantic blow on her ear with a nibble. Thats when she lost it.

She moaned.

Not loudly enough for the people outside of the room to hear but enough for the people on the bed to grasp.

She caught Eli’s smirk by the way her lips moved on her ear and she moaned again.  
Eli was fascinated by this unknown side to Nozomi so she continued on teasing her. She licked her ear next and went down to her neck.

Nozomi quickly put her other hand to her mouth to stop any sound from escaping but could not stop the heat forming between her inner thighs. She was fast to turn on her side and slap Eli out of her fantasy.  
  
They looked at each other, both flushed but Eli far less than Nozomi.

 _We’re not ever doing that with people around again,_ they both agreed silently.

In the dark room Nozomi could not only notice the familiar eyes and smile she had missed for so long but also her lover’s sent that she died to finally smell again. She saw Eli looking down at her lips and starting leaning for a long waited kiss but was interrupted mid way by two coughs.

Alissa and Stanislav were both leaning by the doorframe wondering what was taking so long.

They sat up straight and looked anywhere but the two eyewitnesses of the “intimate” actions.  
They walked in and Eli got up from the bed and presented Stanislav to Nozomi with enthusiasm as if nothing had happened.

When Nozomi looked up she was confused once again.

Two identical people were looking dead in her eyes and the only differences were the hairstyle and the eye color.  
One had short boyish hair with blue eyes and the other had medium long hair ending right before the shoulders with green eyes.

“Oh Fuck!” Nozomi swore.

“ HAHAHA, It’s nice to meet you too!” The one with longer hair laughed with a strong Russian accent. “Guess she was really not used to us being look alikes !!” He continued.

“ Um, I’m sorry for being so rude it’s ju-’’ She urged but was cut off by someone throwing her body and hugging her on the bed. It was Alisa. 

“ Nozomi-nee-chan !!! I missed you so much!” Alisa nuzzled her face in Nozomi’s breasts. Surprised but also happy to see Alisa, she hugged back and smiled tenderly at the mini Eli.

After finally getting off the bed and being properly introduced, Nozomi wanted to be certain of the circumstances that were happening.

“Okay, now please stand up straight and don’t move. I need to know which one of you is my girlfriend.”

As both cousin proudly showed off their resemblance, Nozomi and Alisa turned around them to take a better look.  
About the same height, blond hair, similar eyes - except for their color - ,and last but not least same body structure.  
With the thick sweater Eli wore ( Had put back on since she was cold) and the slim pants that Stanislav had on, they could easily be mistaken for each other and either boys or girls.

_But more like guys. How are they so attractive??_

“ Alright, I think i can identify my girlfriend. We better go back; dinner will almost be ready , plus I want to meet your uncle Elichi!” Nozomi turned to leave the bedroom.

They all agree wholeheartedly but Nozomi stopped dead in her track and turned around to face the “twins”.

“ I almost forgot, Don't prank me!” She half yelled.  
Surprised by her own unexpected bossiness, she turned around and left with Alisa .

Meanwhile, the “twins” looked at each other with the same idea in mind. As they walked in unison to the living room, not a word was spoken and just a mischievous smile was shared.

Tonight was going to be a very entertaining night.


End file.
